NURSE JOONGIE FOR YUNNIE!
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [ YUNJAE - Chibi ] Yunho sakit karena Jaejoong, dan karena merasa bersalah ia harus merawat Yunho dan menjadi 'suster' bagi Yunho. GJ, TYPO, dll.


**NURSE JOONGIE FOR YUNNIE**

**.**

**.**

**This fanfiction is for my bestie's friend yang lagi ultah, HAPPY BELATED DAY Aiii ^^ wish u alldabest my Cassie's friend! Miaaaan kalo ni ff jadinya keak gini Ai :( kg sesuai requestan eluuu #maeninkuku. Yaaahh biarpun GJ TYPO ABAL dll but hope u enjoy it. Sekali lagi selamat ulang taun neeee #peluk2.**

**.**

**.**

***CASSIOPEIA KINDERGARTEN***

**DUK DUK DUK**

Nampak seorang anak kecil tampan.

Dengan tubuh yang begitu tinggi untuk anak se-usianya.

Ditambah mata kecilnya yang tajam, sedang asik mem_passing _bola.

"Selamat pagi Yunnie!"

Anak tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu melirik teman sekelasnya jalan menuju kearahnya.

"Joongie? Tumben belangkat pagi?" tanyanya cadel.

"Hum, Umma cama Appa pelgi kelja pagi-pagi cekali jadi Joongie juga halus belangkat pagi"

Anak kecil cantik yang ternyata _namja _itu memperhatikan bola yang dipegang Yunho.

"Yunnie lagi apa?"

"Yunnie lagi latihan _dodgeball _buat peltandingan antal kelas hali minggu nanti"

"Aaaaahh neeee, Joongie kacih cemangat nee go Yunnie go Yunnie!"

Kim Jaejoong.

Si anak cantik yang ternyata _namja _itu bergerak kesana kemari.

Bermaksud untuk menyemangati Yunho.

Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan membuat siapapun tertawa.

Terkecuali Yunho, ia merasa Jaejoong sangat berisik.

"-_- Joongie celewet, lebih baik Joongie macuk kelas caja jangan mengganggu Yunnie"

"Eoh? Joongie kan mau menyemangati Yunnie" _pout_nya lucu.

Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah.

Keduanya berusia sama, 6 tahun.

Dan berada dikelas yang sama, TK A besar.

Rumah mereka-pun berdekatan.

Yunho-Jaejoong, teman yang sudah bersama sejak mereka bayi.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari Yunho.

Meski Yunho kadang bersikap acuh padanya.

"Whoaaaaaaaa Yunnie air hujan yang tadi malam membeku!"

"Hum, ini kan cudah mau mucim calju"

Jaejoong menatap takjub genangan air yang sudah membeku.

"Kyaaaaaaa licin Yunnie"

"Yah yah Joongie ngapain?"

"Hihihi Joongie cepelti Kim Yuna _noona _ne?"

Jaejoong asik bermain _ice skating _diatas genangan air itu.

"Kaki Joongie pendek jadi gampang meluncul di es" goda Yunho.

"_Mwo? _AAAAAAHHH Joongie ngga pendek!"

"Joongie pendek, Yunnie yang tinggi"

"Ish nanti juga Joongie beltambah tinggi" ucapnya dengan pipi yang terkembung lucu.

"Neee kalau Joongie tambah tinggi, Yunnie bakal jauuuuhh lebih tinggi dan Joongie tetap pendek cepelti _yoja_"

Jaejoong kesal.

Dia benci jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia pendek.

Terlebih jika dia dikatai seperti _yeoja_.

Bukan salahnya kalau dia memiliki wajah cantik.

Dengan emosi, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memukul-mukuli anak tampan itu. Meski tenaganya hanya seperti sebuah usapan di tangan Yunho.

"Yunnie _nappeun_! Joongie ngga pendek Joongie tinggi, Joongie juga ngga _yeppo _Joongie keleeenn, _nappeun nappeun_! Yunnie _nappeeeuuunn!"_

"Aish Joongie _appo, _Joongie belicik!"

_Namja _cantik itu masih asik memukuli teman tampannya.

Tanpa sadar ia masih ada di genangan air yang membeku dan licin sehingga membuatnya jatuh menimpa Yunho.

Kedua tangan Yunho ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Jaejoong.

**BRUGH**

"AH"

**KREK**

"Joongie, agh"

Terdengar seperti sebuah patahan.

"Omo, Yunnie _mianhe_" ucap Jaejoong sambil setengah mengangkat badannya.

Yunho diam.

Dia meringis menahan sakit.

"Y-Yunnie? _Gwaenchana_?"

"Joongie _pabo _eoh? Minggu depan Yunnie akan beltanding! Ah" ujarnya sambil menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yu-Yunnie _mian_" mata _doe _itu kini meredup dan nampak akan mengeluarkan air.

Yunho bangun dari jatuhnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Yu-Yunnie ini tasnya"

Si cantik itu berlari kecil mengejar Yunho.

Dengan dua tas, satu di belakang adalah miliknya dan satu lagi tas Yunho didepannya.

Seragam TK berwarna merah gelap khas _sailor_.

Membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Yunnie, tangan Yunnie sakit ne? _Miaaann"_

"Belicik!"

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang setelah ia kembali dari ruang UKS.

Jung Appa sudah menjemputnya.

Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat menahan sakit.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

"_Mianhe _Yunnie~ya" 

***NEXT DAY***

Jung Yunho si anak tampan itu nampak melangkah santai masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Sudah dua hari dia tidak masuk, tangan kanannya terbalut _gips _putih karena 'kecelakaan' yang ia alami bersama Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kyaaaa Yunnie tangan Yunnie kenapa?" tanya si bocah jangkung bernama Shim Changmin.

"Yunnie _gwaenchana_? Kata Jung ahjumma tangan Yunnie patah?" kali ini yang bertanya Park Yuchun, bocah tampan berdahi sedikit luas(?).

"Hum, tangan kanan Yunnie letak kata _Uisa _halus istilahat celama cebulan"

"_MWOOOO?_" koor anak-anak kelas TK A teman sekelas Yunho yang kini sudah mengelilinginya.

"Jadi Yunnie ngga akan ikut peltandingan _dodgeball_?" tanya Choi Siwon, bocah bertubuh _perfect _sang ketua kelas.

"Kalau Yunnie ngga bica ikut nanti kelac kita akan kalah"

"Tenang Kyu, macih ada Min"

"Min ngga jago main bola, Min jagonya makan!"

"Neee, Min juga jago mengambil hati Kyu"

Eiiiii.

Gombalan anak TK.

"Yunnie halus istilahat, _kajja kajja _duduk dicini Yunnie" Jessica Jung membawa Yunho duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terlihat murung memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunnie, _mian _ne"

"_Gwaenchana_"

"Eoh? Kenapa Joongie minta maaf?" tanya Junsu, bocah manis dengan pipi yang terlihat _chubby._

"Jangan-jangan gala-gala Joongie tangan Yunnie jadi letak" tebak Tiffany.

"Hum, Joongie jatuh menimpa badan Yunnie"

"Aigoooo jadi tangan Yunnie letak gala-gala menyelamatkan Joongie neeee?" goda Yuchun.

Muka Yunho memerah.

"Ish cendal jepit diam! Joongie badannya kecil telnyata belat cekali, campai tangan Yunnie bica letak" ucap Yunho cuek.

Jaejoong yang memang sedang merasa bersalah, semakin tidak berkutik saat Yunho berkata seperti itu.

"Hiksss maaf ne Yunnie hiksss, Joongie kebanyakan makan jadi Joongie beltambah belat"

Yunho menghela napasnya.

Tidak tega juga ia melihat mata bening itu berkaca-kaca.

Ia menepuk kepala Jaejoong pelan dan tersenyum.

Dan _namja _cantik itu terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Kyaaaa ada Ahla _caenim_" pekik Onew.

**SRAK**

Pintu berarsitektur Jepang itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok guru mereka yang cantik, Go Ahra. Semua siswa berhamburan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Celamat pagi _ceongceniiiimmm_"

"Baiklah sekarang kita belajar berhitung neee, omo Yunho kau sudah masuk sekolah? Bagaimana tanganmu?"

"Tidak baik _caenim _macih cakit"

"Aaahh begitu, kenapa kau masuk sekolah kalau memang masih sakit?"

"_Gwaenchana caenim_, Yunnie bocan kalau halus dilumah telus"

Ahra si guru cantik hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Yunho.

Ia kemudian menyuruh para siswa mengambil buku berhitungnya masing-masing.

"Yunnie! Joongie ambilkan bukunya neee"

Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk disamping Yunho dengan cekatan mengambil buku si tampan Jung dari dalam tasnya.

Ia bertukar tempat dengan Jessica agar bisa 'merawat' Yunho.

"Nah sekarang kerjakan soal-soal ini ne"

"Yunnie! Biar Joongie yang kerjakan"

"Tap-"

"Ssssstt Yunnie jangan celewet"

Dengan serius Jaejoong mengerjakan soal berhitung dari Ahra.

Wajahnya yang merengut seperti itu nampak lucu bagi Yunho.

Ia tertawa lucu saat Jaejoong dengan jari-jari kecilnya menghitung angka.

Jaejoong terus membantu Yunho.

Mencatatkan soal, mengambilkan buku, apapun yang ia bisa untuk membantu Yunho.

Ia ingin merawat Yunho sebagai 'tebusan' atas rasa bersalahnya.

**TING TONG TING**

Jam istirahat berbunyi.

Seluruh siswa bersorak senang.

"Anak-anak gambarnya dikerjakan dirumah saja ne, besok dikumpulkan _arraso_?"

"Neee _caenim_"

Taeyeon guru kedua setelah Ahra keluar kelas di ikuti langkah-langkah mungil yang berlarian menuju taman bermain.

"Eoh? Yunnie mau kemana?"

"Kamal mandi"

"Joongie bantu!"

"Aish ngga ucah! Yunnie bica cendili"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Ne, lagian Joongie mau bantu apa? Yunnie mau pipis"

"Joongie bantu pegang" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkedip lucu.

Entah kenapa mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong barusan membuat kedua pipi Yunho memerah.

Wajahnya panas.

Ia berlari kecil menuju toilet.

"YUNNIEEE TUNGGUUU JOONGIE BANTU PEGAAANNGG"

"_ANDWEEEE!"_

***NEXT DAY***

Kelas TK A Besar kini sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kelas.

"Yaish cucah cekali makan pake tangan kili!" keluh Yunho

"Hm kalena Yunnie belum telbiaca pake tangan kili" sahut Yuchun yang duduk disamping Yunho.

"Yunnie! Joongie cuapin neeee"

"Ya ngga uc-"

"AAAMMM"

Terlambat.

Jaejoong sudah merebut sendok Yunho dan memasukan gunungan nasi kedalam bibir kecil _namja _Jung itu.

"Makan yang banyak ne Yunnie"

"Hihihi Joongie cama Yunnie mecla cekali" ejek Key Kibum.

"Cepelti cuami ictli" timpal Yuchun.

"Ecieeee YunJae ic leaaall (yunjae is real)" goda Junsu.

"Ish belicik! Yunnie lagi cakit jadi Joongie halus melawat Yunnie"

"YunJae ic leaall YunJae ic leaall"

Acara makan siang berubah.

Dari kegiatan makan menjadi kegiatan mengelilingi YUNJAE sambil bertepuk tangan dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan YUNJAE IS REAL.

Ah, kecuali anak yang duduk tenang dipojok sana.

Selain asik makan dia juga asik 'merampok' makan siang teman-temannya.

Shim Changmin.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya.

Ingin rasanya ia mengubur diri saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie tangan Yunnie cudah ngga apa-apa, kemalikan tas Yunnie"

"_Shiluh_! Tangan Yunnie macih di pelban pacti macih cakit"

"Hffffttt" Yunho kembali menghela napas.

Setelah jam sekolah usai semua siswa-siswi sudah dijemput orang tua masing-masing.

Jaejoong yang harusnya segera pulang ia justru mampir kerumah Yunho.

Ia ingin membantu Yunho mengerjakan PR.

"_Anyeong _Jung ahjumma"

"_Anyeong, _Jaejoongie?" sapa Kim Tae Hee, Umma dari Yunho itu ramah.

"Joongie mau membantu Yunnie mengeljakan PL ahjumma"

"Aaahh begitu, hum masuklah _keunde _Joongie sudah bilang Kim Umma?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menggeleng "Belum ahjumma"

"Humm baiklah kalau begitu ahjumma yang akan menelpon Umma Joongie ne?"

"Ah _jeongmal_? _Gamcahamnida _ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

Anak kecil cantik itu berlari kecil menuju kamar Yunho.

"_Uri _Joongie sangat mencemaskan Yunnie hum?"

"Yaish Umma jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Yunho menghentakan kakinya kesal.

Ia mengekor Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya.

Dan Tae Hee hanya tertawa kecil, menggoda putera semata wayangnya ternyata cukup menyenangkan.

**SRAK**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Matanya melirik si cantik Kim yang nampak serius di meja belajar.

"Joongie lagi apa?"

Hening.

"Joongie"

Masih hening.

"Ish Kim Jaejoong!"

"Yunnie belicik! Joongie lagi ngeljain tugas Yunnie, tugas mengalang dali Seo _caenim _halus dikumpulin becok"

Yunho mengangguk.

Ia kembali melemaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

Memejamkan mata sebentar sepertinya bagus.

***20 MENIT KEMUDIAN***

"Haaaahh celecai!" Jaejoong nampak merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya Yunho yang sedang tertidur nyenyak.

"Hihihi Yunnie tidulna lucu"

Langkah kecil itu beranjak mendekati ranjang Yunho.

Dia tertawa terkikik memperhatikan Yunho yang tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan telunjuknya.

"Yunnie~ah...Yuuuuunnniiiiee" panggilnya lembut.

Yunho tidak membuka matanya.

Dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong gemas.

Ia melanjutkan acara menusuk-nusuknya(?)

"Yunnie tampan! Joongie cuka hihihi"

"Eungh~"

Yunho melenguh, perlahan ia membuka mata kecilnya.

Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat wajah pualam itu tak berada jauh dari wajahnya.

Yunho mengedipkan matanya cepat.

Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang merona tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

**SRAK**

Yunho terbangun mendadak.

"J-Joongie kenapa macih dicini?"

"Hum? Joongie habis mengeljakan tugas mengalang Yunnie, _jja _tugasnya cudah celecai"

Si cantik Kim membawa buku mengarang dari meja belajar ke hadapan Yunho.

"Ini, cudah celecai cemua hehe"

Yunho mengambil buku tugasnya dan memperhatikan bait demi bait tulisan Jaejoong.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Pffttt.

"Huh? _Waeo_ Yunnie~ah?"

"Tulican Joongie kaya cekel ayam"

"Eeehh?"

Mata Jaejoong yang sudah lebar semakin melebar saat hasil karyanya diejek Yunho.

"Tulican Joongie belantakan! Jelek kaya cekel ayam, Yunnie ngga bica bacanya"

Jaejoong yang biasanya akan melawan, kali ini ia hanya diam.

Wajahnya sudah menunduk sedih.

Matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca.

**CKLEK**

"_Anyeoooooonngg_, _kka _Joongie Yunnie istirahat dulu ne, Umma bawakan jus strawberry sama camilan"

"Joongie pulang caja cekalang cudah cole"

Jaejoong diam.

Tae Hee memperhatikan keduanya.

Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

Apalagi ia mendengar Jaejoong terisak.

"J-Joongie? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Jung Umma.

"Hiksss, h-hali ini J-Joongie mendengalkan Seo _caenim _dengan baik cupaya Joongie bisa mengeljakan tugas mengalang Yunnie hikss, Joongie juga minta ajalin Minnie bial tulican Joongie lapih _keunde _tulican Joongie macih jelek, hiksss"

**SRAK**

Jaejoong mengambil tas gajahnya dan membungkuk kearah Tae Hee.

"Joongie pulang ahjumma _anyeong_"

Si cantik Kim berlari dengan linangan air mata.

Ia merasa sakit hati saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa tulisannya jelek dan tidak bisa terbaca.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk menulis dengan rapih.

Tae Hee menghela napasnya.

Ia mendekati putera tunggalnya sambil mengelus surai hitam anaknya lembut.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus minta maaf disini"

"Bukan Yunnie"

"Hum? Begitukah?"

Yunho menghela napas.

"Joongie cudah membuat tangan Yunnie letak, luca cudah peltandingan Umma"

Tae Hee tersenyum.

Ia membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho.

Wanita cantik itu menoel hidung mancung Yunho.

"Yunnie kesal eoh?"

"Uhm!"

"Marah?"

"Uhm!"

"Kalau begitu Joongie juga sama"

"Eoh?"

"Joongie juga marah dan kesal karena Yunnie mengejek tulisannya padahal Joongie sudah berusaha agar tulisannya bisa dimengerti Yunnie"

"_Keunde_ tulisan Joongie memang jelek Umma"

"Aaaahh begitu? Lalu tulisan Yunnie sendiri bagaimana?"

Yunho mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Ia berpikir bahwa tulisannya juga tidak begitu bagus.

"_Kka_, Umma rasa Joongie masih belum sampai kerumahnya"

Yunho melirik Ummanya yang cantik yang tengah tersenyum.

Ia menghela napasnya lagi dan berdiri.

Membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Jaejoong.

"Aigooo anak kecil jaman sekarang sensitif sekali" ucap Tae Hee sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho berada diluar rumahnya.

Jaejoong sudah tidak ada.

Namun saat ia melangkah lebih jauh, ia melihat si cantik Kim nampak tengah berjalan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Jaejoongie, _chakkaman_!"

"Eh? Yunnie?"

Yunho mengatur napasnya.

"_G-gomawo _kalangan-nya"

Jaejoong diam.

Wajah sendunya tergambar jelas.

"_Mian _ne"

"Hiksss, J-Joongie khawatil cama Yunnie" ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk. 

**PLUK**

Yunho menaruh tangan kirinya diatas kepala Jaejoong.

"_Gwaenchana, _Yunnie pacti cegela cembuh"

**GREP**

Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho.

Ia semakin terisak di pelukan si tampan Jung.

"HUEEEEEE _MIANHE_ YUNNIE CEMUANYA CALAH JOONGIE HUEEEEEEE"

"A-ah J-Joongie jangan kelas-kelas peluknya, tangan Yunnie-"

"_Mianhe _Yunnie! Joongie akan lakukan apapun campai Yunnie cembuh, Joongie akan bawakan tas cekolah Yunnie, cuapin Yunnie makan, bikinin tugas Yunnie, kalau Yunnie butuh bantuan panggil Joongie caja hiksss hiksss"

"Aish Joongie"

***DUA HARI KEMUDIAN***

***THE DAY***

"KYAAAAAAAA JUNG YUNHO JUNG YUNHO"

Kompak seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas A besar yang tidak ikut dalam pertandingan _dodgeball._

"Yunnie cepat cembuh neeee" ucap Junsu

"Hum, Yunnie punya doktel plibadi yang _yeppo_" goda Yuchun.

"Yaiiiyyy YUNJAE ic leaaalll" ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

**DUNG DUNG DUNG DUNG**

"YUUNNNIIIIIEEE~YAAAA HWAITIIINNNGG!"

**DUNG DUNG DUNG DUNG**

_Namja _Kim itu berteriak menyemangati Yunho sambil memukul-mukul drum yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Membuat semua yang berada disana untuk menonton tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Ish Joongie belicik!"

"YUNNIE CALANGHAEEEEEE"

**THE END**

**Cerita di inspirasi dari komik Miiko karya Ono Eriko #11 'Aku Akan Merawatmu!'**

**Sankyu.**


End file.
